


Is it true love?

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I hate tagging, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Stiles, Stydia, Teen Wolf, from 3x24 until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They story starts in 3x24 until end season 4.<br/>Lydia is in love with Stiles but is to scared to admit it, maybe she's to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it true love?

Lydia ran outside with the feeling of yet another death in her veins. She felt responsible. What if she knew earlier? Could she have stopped Aiden’s death from happening? As she swung the door open she ran to the staircase. There he was lying lifeless in the arms of his own twin brother. Lydia looked at the brothers and felt like she was about to collapse. That’s when she remembered Stiles’ words

 ‘’ **_you see, death doesn’t happen to you. It happens to everyone around you - to all the people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they’re gonna live the rest of their lives… without you in it._** ’’ He was right she had lost two people in less than 24 hours. She heard Stiles coming closer. She knew it was him. She didn’t know why she knew. Maybe because of the tether maybe because she just knew that Stiles would be there for her. In one swift motion she turned around and collapsed in his arms. Stiles had one hand around her petit frame and one in her neck. He was not close to letting her go anytime soon. That’s when he saw Aiden there in his brother’s arms…..no longer breathing.

Stiles held Lydia close all the way to the Jeep. Lydia and Stiles sat in the back and Scott and Kira in the front. Scott would drive everyone home and walk home himself. He needed a little time to himself.  When he brought Kira home he spun around to find Stiles and Lydia in the back holding on to each other for dear life but he knew they were not sleeping. ‘’Lydia would you like for me to bring you home? I heard your mom is out of town this week.’’ She looked up to Scott and then turn to look at Stiles ‘’Can I stay at your place tonight? I know I don’t want to be alone and I don’t think you should be alone as well.’’ Stiles just nodded before Scott started the engine and drove towards the Stilinski house hold.

When they arrived Stiles and Lydia climbed out of the jeep. Scott said goodbye and started walking towards his house. Stiles opened the door with on hand because Lydia was holding the other one. Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t at home he was working a late shift. They walked upstairs and sat down on Stiles’ bed. He hadn’t said a word since Aiden’s death. Lydia practically felt the guilt radiate of him. “Stiles? It’s not your fault you know. It was the Nogitsune and you were a victim you didn’t do anything.” Stiles’ eyes were filled with guilt. “Lydia I remember it. Everything the Nogitsune did I saw it. I saw him push a sword into Scott I saw him torturing you. I saw it all and if I was stronger I could have save Allison I could have save Aiden and every other person he has killed with my hands.” Lydia gave him a look that was almost indescribable. She looked angry, confused, unhappy, guilty and overall tired. She still looked beautiful. “Stiles look at me. You held the Nogitsune as long as possible. Most of us would have given in long before you did. You did not do anything wrong Stiles. You are a hero okay? Do you understand you are a hero.  My hero.” Stiles pulled her into a hug. One single tear slipped across his cheek. “Thank you” he said.

He gave Lydia a lacrosse jersey to sleep in while she changed in his bedroom he changed in the bathroom. She was absolutely beautiful. When he was about to leave the room to go sleep on the couch Lydia held his hand gently. “Stay” she said. Stiles knew she didn’t want to be alone and neither did he so he let her lead him to the bed as the both laid down to get some sleep. Stiles put his arms around Lydia and Lydia laid her head gently on Stiles’ chest. They fell into a deep sleep. In the arms of her first real love.

 

*5 months later*

Lydia was walking down the hallway of beacon hills high school. She felt shittier than usually but of course it was her own fault once again. She just should have told him she thought. I should have told him that I loved him before Malia came into his life. I should have told him how much he means to me. I should have told him how I can’t breathe until I’m with him I should have. She felt useless the one and only Lydia Martin once queen bee of BHHS felt useless. She had seen Stiles and Malia ride to school together this morning and it had ruined her day. Yet she shouldn’t say anything. And you know why? Because Stiles had felt the same way since 3rd freaking grade. She had felt this way for the last 5 months. Everyone knew Lydia wasn’t the type to have a crush. She had a distraction or a boyfriend but Lydia never had a crush. Jackson was a douchebag and only for the show to be honest and Aiden was a distraction. Stiles was different. Stiles was they only who could make her laugh. The only one to break through her mask. The only one to really care about her. The first one to accept her. He was…The one.

When she arrived at her locker she picked up on a conversation. It were Scott and Stiles.

 “Dude, you finally got a girlfriend why aren’t you happy?” “I am, I am really happy” Stiles said. She was not in the mood to listen to the boy she was in love with talking about his current crush which wasn’t her. So she shut her locker and walked to her calculus class.   
“Stiles, you don’t seem very happy.” “ I know, I just. Remember when you told me about a month ago that Lydia had a crush on me? Were you 100% sure?” Stiles asked. “Not 100% but I can try to find out” Scott responded “Okay you do that and tell me please. It is killing me.” He said before taking of.

Lydia walked into the cafeteria to see Stiles, Malia, Scott and Kira siting at one of the lunch tables. She turned around and went to the library which was her usual spot for the last few months. That’s when Scott came into the library. He sat next to her. It was quiet for a minute before he asked her something. “Lydia, are you in love with Stiles” Lydia almost chocked on her apple and her face turned a red.”No! Why would you think that?” Scott looked at her in amusement. “Lydia stop lying to me ,I know.” he said with the biggest grin on his face. “You should tell him.” Lydia gave him a death glare. “Are you insane, why would I tell him. Stiles is with Malia I can do a lot of things but destroying someone’s happiness is not one of those things. Stiles is finally happy and I can’t just take that away from him. I love him too much.”  
“Lydia Stiles has always loved and probably always will so just go tell him.”   
“Scott listen to me, every time I get close to someone I lose them. Jackson is gone. Aiden is gone. Allison is gone. Scott even my own father left us and my mom is home once month or so. If I get to close to Stiles I am scared he will leave me and I can’t take that risk. You can’t take that kind of risk on the love of your life.”

“Yes you can.” She heard. It wasn’t Scott. She turned around to see Stiles standing there. Scott stood up and left the couple alone. “Stiles”! She squealed. “What did you hear?”   
“All of it”. Stiles said. “Lydia you know I will never leave you. So why didn’t you tell me”. Lydia looked at him. She didn’t have a choice but to tell him so she did. ”Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you. Everyone who gets too close to me leaves eventually. Stiles I don’t know if you even like me anymore but everything I said to Scott is true. I love you and if you don’t love me it’s okay. I mean five months isn’t such a long time compared to how long you have loved me. What is am trying to say is I love you. You are the one for me. I want you to be happy with or without me”. She turned around to leave the library when Stiles called out her name. She turned around. He pulled her closer hands on her waist. “Lydia, today Malia and I ended things because I could not be in a relationship knowing that you had a crush on me. And you don’t need to be scared that I’ll leave because I won’t. I love you more than anything. Lydia you are the one”. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips softly but passionately. Their lips collided and it was the most amazing feeling they had ever had. Their lips fit perfectly on one another’s. They moved away from each other slowly still with the taste of each other’s lips.  

They walked out of the library hand in hand and both found the love of their lives.  
Allison saw the beauty of finding your soulmate by looking at Lydia's smile. The smile only Stiles could bring on her face "Oh Lydia l told you so".


End file.
